


An Invisible Thread

by Reneeyanceywriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Falling In Love, Fated to fall in love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneeyanceywriter/pseuds/Reneeyanceywriter
Summary: Hi guys. A new story. I know. But another one that wouldn't leave me.Based on the idea that lovers are connected by an invisible thread and destined to meet.A slow burn that will eventually have our couple coming together after a series of near meets.As always, let me know what you think.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 411
Kudos: 129





	1. Two Newborns

They were born minutes apart. In the same hospital, the same floor, a door apart. The lass comes first. Entering the world with a scream, her mum’s brown curls and her dad’s whisky eyes, she is a true beauty. Her parents weep as they hold their long fought for daughter in their arms.

Henry and Julia Beauchamp had been trying to make a child since their honeymoon, six years previous. After many tests, temperature taking, several heartbreaking losses, they finally hold their child in their arms.

Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp will be an only child and a well loved one.

A door down, a lad is being delivered. Ellen Fraser is delivered of her second son and third child. He comes out with his mam’s red hair and her families blue slanted eyes. Ellen laughs and cries when she sees him.

“Well Brian, as God kens this lad is our last, He finally saw fit to give me one who looks like me.” Their other son and daughter are dark like their da.

“Aye, seems so. But only ye mo ghoal would argue with the Almighty.”

“Let Him push a child out of His neither regions, then we can talk.” Brian laughs as he cradles his son.

“Do you hear that James Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser? Do you hear how your mam speaks?”

“All those names, poor Jamie.”

“Aye. But the lad will grow into them. He is a braw lad.”

He was. She is a healthy lass also. Both were in the 75 percentile in weight and height. Both are released the day after their birth. Their families don’t meet. That will change.


	2. Two Preschoolers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet back again in pre-school.

“Oh God, Henry. I don’t know that I can do this!” Claire is almost three and they have decided to start her in pre-school. A decision Julia is regretting.

“Come mí amí, you know she needs this. To be around other children.”

“Yes, I know, it is just..”

“It is but a half day and this school is highly recommended.”

“All true but…”

“Julia, she needs this. It will be okay.” 

“Come, Jamie lad. Tis’ time for school.” The little red headed lad jumps right up. He has been looking forward to going to “big boy’s school like his brother, Willy and sister, Jenny.

“School!” he yells out. His mam laughs. It is bittersweet, his enthusiasm. Her last chick to leave the nest.

Julia holds tight to her daughter’s hand as they walk up to the door that leads into the school. A flash of red catches her eye. Claire’s also as she laughs at the little boy with the fiery hair.

“Mum, his hair is on fire.” She says in her high sweet voice.

“Claire Elizabeth, we mustn’t..”

“Oh dinna fash. We get that all the time. I am Ellen Fraser and this is Jamie.”

“Julia Beauchamp and this is Claire.”

“Nice to meet you.” They shake hands as their children stare at each other. 

“Curls.” Jamie reaches out to touch her hair.

“Fire.” Claire does the same. 

“Well, I think our children already have nicknames for each other.” Ellen says with a laugh.

“Seems so.” She smiles down at her daughter with a nervous laugh.

“She your first in school?”

“Yes, and only. To let her go…”

“Ah, I understand. Jamie he is our baby. To let my last chick go.” They talk as they enter the school. 

“I can see how it would be difficult.”

“Aye. It was with Willy and Jenny. Now with Jamie. “

“Yes, we know it is for the best. She needs about other children. But..”

“To let her go. To trust her with others..”

“Exactly.” The children, ignoring their parents angst, walk of hand in hand to join the others on play at the clay table. They are already fast friends.


	3. Dual Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie's birthday party is planned. Will Claire be able to attend?

“So son, do you want just family or..?”

“Curly Care!” his excited, almost five year old calls out. Brian smiles. He knew his son would say that. Curly Care, as he pronounces Claire, has been the topic of conversation for the last two years. The fast bond they had developed that first day still held tight. 

“Alright, but you ken the rules. If we invite Claire, we must invite the rest of your class?” That is a grand idea, anyway, Brian thinks. The children will all be scattering their own ways next year, into different kindergartens. To have them all together once more is a blessing.

“Aye da. That is okay.”

They send out invites but make a special call to the Beauchamp’s. To make sure Curly Claire, gets invited. The children hadn’t seen each other since school let out for the summer holiday, a month previous.

“We are having a birthday party for Jamie in two weeks time. The whole class is invited but we wanted to make sure Fire Jamie personally invited Curly Claire.” Ellen explains to Julia.

“Aren’t those nicknames just adorable? What day will it be on?” Ellen hears the rustle of paper in the background as she turns the calendar.

“The 13th. We wanted it on his actual birthday. Five is big.”

“It is. How extraordinary! Claire’s birthday is also on the 13th. They share a birthday.”

“Wow! That explains the bond. “

“It may just. Oh, but I assume you have plans for her birthday.”

“Unfortunately yes. We will be in London visiting my brother-in-law, her Uncle Lamb. I am quite sorry.”

“It is alright. Family is most important. I want to thank you for the gentleman you are raising. Jamie is just the type of child we were hoping Claire would become friends with when we enrolled her.”

“Why thank you Julia. How nice to hear.” They exchange other pleasantries before ringing off. The summer is busy. Plans are tentatively made to get the children together but real life has a way of changing the best intentions.

“Jamie lad,” Jamie looks up from his blocks. His da only uses that tone when it is serious. “I am sorry, but Claire is going out of country with her family and won’t be able to attend your party.”

*No Curly Care?” his blue eyes fill with tears.

“Sorry mo mac.”

“No Curly Care then just family!” he declares. 

“No, your other friends are coming. The invitations have already went out. You will have fun.”

“No daddy!” he falls sobbing in his arms. 

“Oh son. I know. It is hard. I am sorry. Truly. But you must be a strong lad. You will be the guest of honor.”

“The host.” His heartbroken son says.

“Exactly. And we Fraser’s are good hosts. 

“Aye da “ he tries to smile.

The Beauchamp’s decide not to tell Claire about the birthday invite. No reason for her to be upset about something they can’t change. They know she will have fun in London. She adores the city if her birth and her Uncle Lamb. Besides, she will see her Fire Jamie when she returns. They honestly believe this.


	4. An Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident keeps the Beauchamp's in London.

She anxiously looks at her mummy. She knows something is wrong. Her and her Uncle Lamb talk close together so she can’t hear. Not hear but see. A perceptive child, she sees the tears behind her mummy’s eyes, the fear in her strong uncle’s. That and the fact that her daddy isn’t about tells her something is very wrong.

“Mummy, where is daddy?” she asks pulling Julia away from her conversation with Lang. They look at each other before addressing her.

“Well lamb, your daddy was in an accident. He was coming home and..” she trails off and turns to her brother-in-law. Her Uncle Lamb lifts her into his lap.

“Claire bear, can you be a brave girl?”

“Yes Uncle Lamb. Is he dead, my daddy?”

“Oh no. No baby. Your daddy isn’t dead. He is badly hurt. He hurt his back. The doctors don’t know if he will walk again.”

“Oh. He may have to be in a wheelchair like my mate Mary?” 

“A little girl in her pre-school had cerebral palsy. She was wheelchair bound.” Julia explains, a bit calmer now that the words are out.

“Yes Claire. He may be.”

“But won’t die?”

“No love. He won’t.”

“Okay mummy and Uncle Lamb. It is okay. We will help daddy. Right?”

“We will. You are very special girl, you know that don’t you?” 

“Yes Uncle Lamb, but we all are.” Both of her adults smile at her. Quite special indeed.

Despite the doctor’s best efforts , Henry leaves a month later in a wheelchair. The small family stay in London as Henry does rehab. Claire starts kindergarten there.


	5. A Sad Kindergartener

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children start kindergarten apart.

Jamie had been bouncing around with excitement over the last few weeks. He is anxious to start ‘real school' and to see Curly Claire again. 

His mam dresses him in his school uniform as she holds back sobs. Her last little one heading to full-time school. It is bitter sweet. “You look quite handsome, Jamie.”

“Thank you mam. Can we go? I don’t wish to be late.”

“Aye anxious lad. Let’s be off.”

They arrive in time to meet the other new kindergarteners and their stressed parents. Both Jamie and Ellen look for the Beauchamp’s. 

“Mam, where is she?”

“They may be just running late.” He nods but still looks around as he bites his lip, his left hand beating a tempo on his thigh.

“Come children. Let’s get you into class.” The teacher announces fifteen minutes later. Still no sign of Claire or her parents. 

“Mam?” her little man looks up at her with tears gathering in his blue eyes.

“Come lad. I will see what I can find out. But you must be off to class.”

“Not without my Curly Care!” he cries out as the tears fall. She and Brian had spent the summer correcting his Care to Claire. To have him slip up now shows the depth of his despair. She kneels down beside him and draws his stiff body against hers.

“You must be a brave lad. Mam will find out why she is not here but recall that your other mates are here. Angus and Rupert await you.” 

He just continues to sob against her. “What is this then? A bit of separation anxiety?” the teacher’s aid joins them

“No. He was looking forward to meeting a mate here and she isn’t here. He is a tad upset about it.”

“I am sorry. What is her name?”

“Claire Beauchamp.”

She rubs her weeping son’s back as she looks at her list. “I am quite sorry. She doesn’t appear to be enrolled here. Not this year.”

That gets Jamie’s attention. He looks up, his tear stained face meeting hers. “She has to be! She simply must!”

“Sorry sweetie. She isn’t.” She reaches for his hand. “Come. Let’s to the loo to get your face washed before you join the others.” He can’t fight her no nonsense approach and, head down, allows himself to be lead away. His mam watches with tears gathering in her own eyes. Poor lamb. It will be a long year. She vows to try to find out where the Beauchamp’s are.

“I miss Fire Jamie.” Claire declares as her mum adjusts her uniform.

“I know darling. But this is where we have to be right now.”

“I know. To help daddy.”

“Right.” Henry is still wheelchair bound. But the physical therapy is strengthen his legs more each session.

“Okay mum.” But her sigh tells her it really isn’t okay. Julia kneels in front of her daughter.

“Life sometimes just sucks. It is sometimes bloody awful. That is why God gives us family and friends to help us through it. I know Jamie is your best friend. Not having him with you to help you with what is going on with your daddy is hard. I am sorry love. So sorry. How about I call the Fraser’s after school and you two can talk about your respective first days?”

“Thanks mum. That will help a lot.”

Ellen gets through to Julia soon after. She had just dropped Claire off at school. “Ellen, I was just about to call you.”

“Claire have a rough morning too?”

“Yes. She was a bit upset. I am so sorry I have not reached out to let you know what is going on. We did plan to be there today. But…” She explains what had happened. “The physical therapist has hope that he will walk again. We must stay here for now.”

Ellen had sunk into a bench as Julia’s story continued. “Bloody hell Julia. I am so sorry!”

“Thank you. We are just thankful it isn’t worse.”

“Amen.”

“Will you explain it to Jamie. I don’t want him thinking Claire doesn’t want to be there.”

“Of course. As soon as your life slows down, I would love to have the children at least talk on the phone.”

“Of course. We will arrange it.” She rings off, shaken and whispering prayers for the Beauchamp’s.


	6. Four Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are reunited.

Claire is a bit nervous. She is returning to school in Scotland for the first time since kindergarten. Entering year five after spending the last few years in America, where her dad was in special physical therapy, is strange. She sighs as she straightens her skirt. She would be wearing jeans in America. The uniform feels strange. 

Her dad wheels himself in. “You look quite lovely Claire.”

“Thank you dad.”

“Nervous?”

“Yeah.”

“Me too. My first day too.”

“You will rock it dad.” He smiles at her. Starting as a professor at Glasgow University, a job he can do from his chair, he knows he can but is still a bit concerned about it. His daughter’s faith in him, helps. 

“As will you, my darling.”

She enters and several of the boys look up at her. Including Jamie. His fiery red hair stands out. She gasps at seeing him. Fire Jamie! They had talked on the phone, FaceTime, a lot for the first year. But with the Beauchamp’s moving to America and Henry’s therapy getting more intense, it tapered off and finally stopped. To see him again… from the look on Jamie’s face, he feels the same. 

“Class, we have a new student, or returning one. Miss Claire Beauchamp, late of America, was in pre-school here. Please make her feel welcome.”

A chorus of “hi Claire” greets her. She smiles at them with her eyes focused on Jamie. The boy sitting beside him, nudges him. He turns to him and they whisper together. 

They don’t get a chance to talk until lunch. She sits down beside him. “Hi Jamie.”

“Hey Claire. I never thought I would see you again.” 

“I know. We were in America forever.”

“Yes. How is your dad?” Her eyes drop and she takes a deep breath. He isn’t sure what to do. 

“He is still in the chair. Stronger. Able to lift himself up and off. Can drive, with the modifications, is back to work as a professor. All good, but still isn’t walking and won’t be.” 

“Claire, I am so sorry.” He places his arm around her. She leans against his shoulder. 

“Oh! Look at Jamie and the new girl.” Angus calls out. Several eyes turn to them. Jamie, embarrassed, drops his arm. Her grief for her dad turns to embarrassment. She also flushes. “You two dating?” 

“Shut up Angus!” Jamie fists his hands and takes several deep breathes.

“Ah come on Jamie, give the rest of the lads a chance.” He is up and heading towards him, when the teacher intervenes.

“What is this then?” 

“Nothing. Sorry Mrs. Fitz.” Jamie quickly calms, not wanting detention. She looks at both boys and nods. Jamie turns back to Claire to find her gone.


	7. Can Boys be Mates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire talks with her parents.

She sits with her parents that evening. They are having tea together and a talk. 

“So Claire, tell us about school? Was it much different then America?” Her dad passes the bowl of lentils to her. She takes the bowl, part of the China handed down for several generations. She scopes a small amount out, as they aren’t her favorite, before answering him.

“I saw Jamie.” 

“Jamie? Fire Jamie?” She blushes at being reminded of that nickname. 

“Yes mum. He recognized me right away too. It was brilliant.”

“That is wonderful love. So, you two are still mates?”

“I don’t know. It was like before. But… He asked after you dad. I told him. He saw I was upset and placed his arm around me like he did last time we were together and I was upset. This time though, his mates, instead of joining our hug, they teased him and me.”

“Oh Claire, you are no longer four. It is different now. Being older. How did Jamie respond?” Her dad asks.

“He got mad. Jerked up and heading towards them. I left. I didn’t want to see him fight.”

“Oh lamb.”

“But he didn’t. I saw him later and he said he didn’t.”

“Good.” From her mum.

“Still. What do I do? I don’t want to be a source of tension between him and the other boys.” Her parents share a look. Her mum then replies.

“Claire, as dad said, you are older. Smart, sweet, and beautiful. The boys will be looking at you differently. Acting strange around you because they don’t know what to do with their feelings.”

“Wait! Including Jamie?”

“Yes. Probably. It is all part of growing up.”

“But I just want my mate!” Her tawny eyes meet her mum’s, as tears gather behind them.

“Oh my love.” Her mum leaves her seat and draws her against her. “You can be his mate and he, yours. Just understand that this might change.”

“Mum, growing up sucks.” She says. Both her parents laugh. 

“It does. But there are some good things about it too. I promise.” Her mum adds. “It is a wonderful adventure.”


	8. The Fraser Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie has a talk with his brother and sister.

They are to be cleaning the stable. But, they are doing more talking then cleaning. It is always that way when Willy, Jenny, and Jamie are all together.

“So, how was school squirt?” Willy asks his baby brother. At sixteen, he has become more a second father to Jamie then a big brother.

“Claire was there.” He is still awed by this. Stopping laying fresh hay, he leans against the stall as the memory of first seeing her again, runs over him.

“Curly Care!” Jenny exclaims. She has been fascinated by her brother’s relationship with the Sassanach since it started seven years ago.

“Oh man! Must you bring up that old nickname?” Jamie moans.

“Oh aye.” She smiles, brushing an loose hair back. At twelve, she is stuck between childhood and upcoming adulthood. With her baby brother, she is both. Sometimes in the space of a moment.

“Wow Jamie! So she is back from America?”

“Yeah. But it didn’t work. Her dad still can’t walk.”

Both older children cross themselves as prayers are automatically said. 

“How is she handling it?” Jenny asks.

“She seems strong but… I could see the tears in her eyes while she told me. I put my arm around her like I used too and..” He blushes and looks out towards the fields through the open barn doors. They are heavy with grain that sways in the breeze. It calms him. It always has. “Angus acted like a right arse about it. Started teasing us. I saw red and got up to talk with him about it. Mrs. Fitz came out and I backed down. When I turned back, she was gone.”

“Oh Jamie!” Her early teen heart is broke by the angst of it all.

“No, I saw her later. She was relieved I didn’t fight.” He turns from his sister to his brother. “I don’t know what to do Willy. She is my mate. Has been for as long as I can recall. I cannot have anyone teasing her.”

“And, can’t be fighting in school.” Jenny adds.

“Right. Angus is a grand mate. I don’t wish him upset with me but..”

“Angus sees what is between you and Claire. Special, eh? He feels threatened and unsure so he lashes out. Lads your age have a bit of trouble expressing themselves. So teasing is easy and gets a reaction. I know you don’t wish her teased. It is understandable. But, the best way to handle it is by ignoring it. If he gets no reaction, he will stop. Be completely deaf to what he says.”

“Not so easy.”

“I ken. But it is better then fighting your mates.”

“Aye. That it is my is. Okay. I will try. I don’t want Claire running off. Just want everyone to be friends.”

“You may be for awhile.” Jenny offers. “But soon the lads will discover the lasses. Then things will change.”

“Ugg. Kisses and all that?” Both his siblings smile. 

“Sorry squirt. But aye, that is what she means.”

“Angus best not try to kiss Claire!” his hands fist up and his face turns as red as his hair.

“Then get there first Sawny.” Jamie meets his eyes. He only uses that nickname, a play on Alexander, one of his middle names, when he is being quite serious. “She is a lovely lass, from what I recall. The lads will notice, they probably already are. Make a move. You two are perfect together.”

They are called in for supper, leaving Jamie to ponder his brother’s words.


	9. Geillis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire meets Geillis, who tells her some things about her best mate. Her and Jamie start to talk about how they feel about each other.

“Hi.” The chestnut hair girl says. Claire looks up from her math problems. She is working on some she wasn’t sure about before class starts. “I am Geillis Duncan.”

“Hi, I am Claire Beauchamp.” 

“I ken Claire. The whole school be talking about the lass come home from America.”

“The whole school? Truly?”

“Aye. But, not to worry. The lads talk about how beautiful you are and the lasses how sweet and humble.”

“Well, that is a relief.” Geillis takes a seat across from here. “I guess.”

“It is. But you needn’t worry about the lads. About them ‘taking liberties' as my mam would say. No, you needn’t worry about that. Jamie would pound them into the ground, and they all ken it well.”

“Jamie?” she is confused. Her mate would defend her, of that she has no doubt. But Geillis seems to be talking about more then that. It leaves a strange feeling in her wame.

“Claire, you have to ken the lad be crazy about you. We all felt we knew you, even before you came back. For the lad spoke of you often. Now you are back, it be like a weight has been removed from him.” She looks at her, mouth open. What is this then? Is she saying?

“Hi.” Her head jerks around. Jamie stands beside her. “Hi Geillis.”

“Hey Jamie. Finally meet Claire.” 

Claire forces her mouth closed and tries to put order to her frantic thoughts. 

“Aye. May I join you?”

“You can have my seat. I need to talk with Mary before class.” She smiles at Claire as she stands. Having dropped several bombs, she doesn’t wait around to see what happens. Jamie slips into the bench across from Claire.

“What are you studying?” She looks blankly at him. What was she studying? She has to look down to remind herself. Math, right.

“Math. There were a few problems I wasn’t sure about.”

“Do you need help? I am pretty good at it.”

“No, I.. before Geillis came, I,” She stops and takes a deep breath. She can have a blasted conversation with her best mate without sounding like an idiot. “I worked them out.”

“Wonderful.” He grins at her and those blue eyes shine. Lord, he was so beautiful. When did he grow to be so lovely? 

“I have a question for you.” She twists her hands on the old wood, tracing over a long ago students initials.

“Aye?”

“Do you, oh,” she stops to bite his lip as a wave of shyness takes over. “Oh man. Never mind.” She is looking down, her eyes shut, when she feels his hand cover hers. She catches her breath at the way it makes her feel 

“Claire, you can ask me anything?” She focuses on their hands, avoiding his eyes.

“Do you want to be more then my mate?” softly asks.

“Ah, yeah. I don’t like the way the other lads look at you. I know I’ve no right to feel this but I can’t help it. You have been my best mate for as long as I can remember. I want you to still be. It feels are jumbled and confusing.”

“It does. I feel all weird around you. Still your mate but..”

“Aye. But at least there are two of us. I mean we both feel this. Whatever it is it.”

“True. That helps.”

“May I escort you to class Claire?”

“You may.” He gathers up her books and adds then to his own. Their hands glaze each other as they head towards class. Both still feeling to unsure to take the others. For now.


	10. A Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie takes Willy"s advice.

He watches her talk and laugh with Geillis and the other lasses. So far, she isn’t paying the other lads any mind. Friendly but distant. A good thing but.. His brother is right. He needs to do something that shows the lads and Claire, especially Claire, that they are a bit more then mates.

A kiss was terrifying. Thrilling but more frightening then anything. No way he is ready for that. No, way to soon to kiss. That leaves something else. But what?

He thought about giving her a gift. But he can’t think of anything that expresses the feelings he feels for her. A deep friendship but more. So much more. It scares him when he thinks to much about it. 

Watching her laugh and wave her hands about as she tells a story to her mate’s, he suddenly knows exactly what to do. He remembers how natural it felt to place his hand over hers. How they fit together so well. Now to find the courage to ask her. For ask her he must. He was raised to be a gentleman with exquisite manners.

“Hi Jamie.” They sit at lunch together. Alone, to his relief. There is no way he can ask her with the others about.

“Hi Claire. What were you telling the lasses? Seemed to be a fun story.”

“Oh, about the differences between here and America. How my mum had trouble learning to drive on the other side of the road, the weird names they have for things, stuff like that.” He smiles at her. “ You were watching me?” 

His neck and ears turn red. “Well, aye. My eyes are always drawn to you. Like a magnet. I guess it is because I missed you the years you were away.”

“I missed you too. You know, we have been apart almost half our lives?”

“Wow, that is right.” He nervously taps his hand against his thigh, a habit he hasn’t outgrown. She watches him as she eats. He occasionally picks at his food but he really isn’t eating it. “

“You aren’t hungry?”

“I need to ask you something?”

“Okay.”

“Oh boy. Wow, I am… how do I… “

“Jamie, it is me. You can ask me anything.”

“Aye. It is just.. Okay.” He takes a deep breath and squares his shoulders. “I would like.. that is.. may I” her patient brown eyes stay on him but he can’t meet hers, looking at her chin instead. “hold your hand?”

It means more then just linking hands and they both now it. At their age, it is a sign of a relationship a step above friends. If they were older, they would be announcing they were dating. Even knowing this, she doesn’t hesitate. It is Fire Jamie asking. The lad that has been her best mate all her life. The lad that is slowly becoming more. She smiles.

“Yes Jamie. I would be honored.” His answering smile causes her heart to jump. When he takes her hand in his, linking then together, placing them palm to palm, wrist to wrist, it jumps more. It doesn’t worry her as she feels his do the same. They walk down the hall and into class together, ignoring the comments of the lads, as Willy had suggested. Mrs. Fitz sees their hands and smiles. They are good together.


	11. Claire and the Fraser Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire comes to Lallybroch and is re-introduces to Jenny and Willy.

Her parents bring her to Lallybroch a few weeks later. The adults head in to catch up and Jamie takes her hand and leads her out to introduce her to his home and re-introduce her to Willy and Jenny. They find them in the middle of chores. 

“There you are Jamie. You are late.” Jenny fusses before seeing Claire, standing half way behind him. “Curly Claire!” She sits down the bucket of chicken feed and hurries over to them. 

“Hi.” She stays behind him, feeling shy in the presence of a girl she hasn’t seen in over four years.

“Hi. You may come out. I wilna harm you.” Jamie urges her forward.

“Sorry, it has just..”

“Been forever, eh! I am so glad you are back Claire. Sorry about your da.” She picks up the feed again. “Come lass, you can help Jamie and I with feeding the chickens.” 

“Okay.” They walk that direction with Claire and Jamie still holding hands. Jenny notices and grins but doesn’t say anything, as not to embarrass Claire. On the way, they run into Willy, coming out of the barn.

“Hey Claire. Man you have grown into a beauty.” She blushes and Jamie flushes with embarrassed pride.  
“Thank you.” Shyly said as her head drops. Jamie’s hand tightens over hers. I am here and he is right, he silently says. She squeezes back. “It is strange to see you and Jenny so grown up.”

He laughs. “Aye Claire, it is how we feel about seeing you. I have watched Jamie grow ove the years but, not seeing you for so long, the difference is startling.” 

“Come brothers, let’s get these chores done.” Jenny struggles to keep them on task. 

“Aye, come little brother.” 

Claire follows them around, helping were she can, as they feed the animals, collect eggs and milk, clean stalls. She talks with Jenny and Willy, telling them about America and how hard her dad had worked.

“We had hope that he would be able to walk. But, we are grateful at what he can do.” She softly says. They are walking along the edge of the Loch were the old mill wheel was. It is beautiful and so peaceful. They take a seat on the shore.

“We are sorry Claire. So sorry. Prayers were said for your family.” Willy says. 

“Thank you. It was really hard at first. I would hear my mum weeping in the dead if the night. Never in front of me. Trying to protect me, I guess. But they are better now. Dad is working. We are home. It helps.” 

Jenny gives her a hug. “You are a very special lass Claire. I am glad you are part of our lives. You and your family.”

“Me too.” She looks to Jamie, skipping rocks, out of the corner of her eye. “very much so.”

Jenny and Willy exchange a look and a smile.


	12. A Few Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a dance coming up, Jamie and Claire have some questions for Willy and Jenny.

Over the next few years, Willy graduates from upper school, Jenny starts it, and Claire and Jamie stay close. At almost twelve, they are both starting to see what their families did long before. The thought of kissing her doesn’t feel him with as much fear anymore. With the dance coming up, he is thinking that may be the place to do it. Maybe. 

“Where is your mind at Sawny?” Willy asks. He leans against his door jam watching his baby brother stare off into space. He had been doing so for the last few minutes.

“Oh, hi Willy. I didn’t know you were there.”

“Aye, your mind was elsewhere.” He arches his dark brows, inviting him to share. 

“Aye. You know I am taking Claire to the dance?” Willy grins and nods. He is glad he isn’t starting university until next quarter. He would hate to miss this first dance. “Well, I am thinking about kissing her there. Would be our first.”

“Wow squirt, you really are growing up. The dance is a perfect place for it. Are you sure Claire is in the same place?”

“No!” he calls out. Willy moves from the door frame over to him. Kneeling down by him, he patting his shoulder.

“Dinna fash, I will help you.”

Meanwhile, Claire calls up Jenny. 

“Jenny, can you help me get ready for the dance?”

“Of course Claire, but isn’t your mam?”

“With the dressing and all, yes. But I mean…” she hesitates, twirling her curl in her finger. God, was she really going to ask Jamie’s sister this. But who else. To embarrassing for her mum and to important for flighty Geillis. “I think Jamie is working up the nerve to kiss me. How do I let him know it is okay?” the last was whispered.

*Oh. Well, I think you are right. Okay, let him catch you looking at his lips. While you dance, touch his face, chin or ear. But, Claire, is this what you want?”

“It is truly. I know we are young. But, he has been my best friend as long as I can recall. More since I returned.”

“Very good. Just don’t do more then kiss. This is a sweet time, not to be rushed.”

“Thank you Jenny.”

“Help me how?”

*Tell you how you can know.” He listens intently. “she may touch your face, watch your lips, maybe even lick hers. But, Jamie, you must still ask. I ken it is embarrassing but, you don’t presume.”

“Okay Willy.”

“Also, don’t force the kiss. I mean, no tongue.” His baby brother makes a icky face, he is happy to see. They are to young yet. “and nothing more then kissing.”

“God no! I am nervous enough about kissing her.”

“Good. Falling in love for the first time should be sweet and slow.”

“Aye. Can I ask you something?”

“Always.”

“Have you and Mary done more than kiss?”

“Aye, but not what you are asking. I am minding my raising. That is for the wedding night. I expect the same from you.”

“Aye Willy. Promise.”


	13. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They dance and..

They enter the transformed cafeteria. The tables are gone. The floor is polished to a shine. The ceiling filled with lights that reflect off the polished floor. On either side of it stands their classmates. 

Jamie frowns at the lads, standing on the other side of the lasses. Still holding tight to Claire’s hand, he walks over to Angus. “This be a dance lad. Why aren’t you dancing?”

“You wish me to be the only one out there?” the poor lad looks horrified. Jamie just shakes his head at him. 

“Then join Claire and I ye coward.” Said as he leads Claire out to the empty dance floor. They catch everyone’s attention, of course. Jamie feels all their eyes on him as he, mindful of Willy and his da’s advice, places his hand on her waist. Her free hand comes around his neck. 

“Lock your hand on her waist mo mac,” he hears his da saying as the move to the music. “No wondering up or down.” He is terrified to do either so, his da’s order was unnecessary. He will surely be following it. 

They aren’t alone long. Their presence gives the others the courage to join them. Jamie notices most the lads are following the same advice or to scared to anything else. 

The music is fast which helps the couple’s keep a respectable distance. The laughs of the lasses and the slightly deeper chuckles of the lads echo around the room, competing with the music. The teachers move among them, keeping an eye for any inappropriate behavior.

Jamie smiles at Claire. He is enthralled by the way the lights bring out the bits of red and blond in her mostly brown hair. “Mo ghruag dhonn.” He whispers low enough for only her to hear. 

“What does it mean?” He blushes to the roots of his red hair. “Come Jamie. Tell me please.”

“My brown haired lass.” Softly said. She smiles broadly and rests her head on his chest for a second. She feels his heart pounding before one of the chaperones clears her throat causing her to quickly more back up.

“I am that. I have been as long as I can remember.” She confesses, her own heart beating double time in her chest.

“Aye.” The music changes, slowing. The both swallow hard as they take a step closer. She places both hands around his neck and he places his other hand on her waist. They sway together, keeping eye contact. At eleven, it is the most intense experience they have ever had. 

They dance slow, then fast again, back to slow. He needs to kiss her but doesn’t wish to do it to soon. So, he leads her off the floor to get them both something to drink. Punch is poured with a slightly shaking hand. She takes the cup with the same. Both know what they want but are a bit to shy and overwhelmed with emotions, to act on it. 

They return to the floor and he leads her to a slightly darker corner. Time is quickly passing and his da will be back to get them soon. Before… he looks down at her eyes. Sees her swallow before her eyes drift to his lips. Was it enough? Then the hand that was around his neck, brushes against his red ear. Alright.

“Claire, I would.. very much like to, ah, kiss you. May I?” She nods before finding her voice.

“Yes Jamie. You may.” Her hand moves to the hair on the back of his neck as she moves her head towards him. He lowers his to meet hers. 

They meet in the middle. He tastes the punch in her breath as she opens just a hair under him. Her lips are so soft under his. He feels a bit faint at the contract. They remain pressed together, moving just a bit against the other, for only five seconds or so but it is enough to seal what is between them. Jamie knows there will be no other lass he kisses. 

“Wow!” they whisper together after it is over. 

“Aye. Claire I…”

“Alright you two. Back out here “ one of the teachers says. They follow her. Brian arrives soon after as the dance let’s out. Jamie doesn’t finish his thought, not that night.


	14. We Mustn't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years later and a heavy make out session and a recalled confession.

Heavy breaths. Smacking lips. Roaming hands. Hard planes and soft curves straining to get closer and closer still. His fiery hair gripped in her hands as his hands hold tight to her bum. Hungry lips find her neck and she arches up. Breathy renditions of his name. His moans against the sweetness of her skin.

At fifteen, they are constantly hungry for each other. Today, they lay across his bed, behind the closed and locked thick oak door. They were to be studying but…

He forces himself to stay at her neck and not drift lower. As much as he wants to. His brother and Da’s words still guide him. Willy was long out of the house. He had married Mary after university. They are expecting their first. Thinking about what got Mary in that condition doesn’t help him resist temptation. He moves back up to those lips, deeply kissing her. They no longer are put off by using tongue. 

He recalls what had happened after their first kiss. What he longed to tell her that night. They were walking around the loch when he finally was able to tell her. Her hand was firmly in his. He had stopped her, gave her, her second kiss. Soft and sweet. When he meet her eyes after, he looks deep into them. 

“Te agam ort, Claire.” 

“English please.”

Another grin. “You are dating a Scot. You need to learn some Gaelic. I said, I love you Claire.”

“Oh I love you too Jamie. I have as long as I can remember.” 

He returns to the present when he feels her moving against him. Lord does he want her. But…

“Mo ghoal, we can’t. We mustn’t.” A sigh of frustration that he echoes. “I know but.. You are worth more then a frantic coupling without having my name.”

“Oh Jamie, how can I not love a man who speaks like that! But, we must finish upper school, go to university before we can be married. That is such a long time.”

“Aye. It is. But imagine how sweet it will be when we do come together.”

“Sweet! It will be hot and frantic! “ He swallows hard. Lord she is going to kill him. 

“How about we return to real studying, eh?”

“Probably a good idea.” She moves away, straighten her clothes. He sits up and wills his body down. They picked up their literature books and return to studying.


	15. Two Graduates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Jamie and Claire prepare to graduate, they have important decisions with his da and her mam.

“You were just this big,” Julia holds her hands a couple feet apart, “and now you are getting ready to graduate.” She wipes a tear from her eyes as she helps her daughter with her gown.

“It does seem only yesterday that I saw Fire Jamie for the first time.” Her eyes get far away like they always do when she is thinking about her love.

“Two. You were two. You two have known each other for 16 years.”

“Yes!” she smiles brilliantly, “and will the rest of our lives.”

Julia sighs as she straightens the gown. Claire doesn’t see. She is lost in thoughts of her man. Of what she believes him to be talking to his own parents about right now. “Claire, you know we love Jamie and his family?”

“Yes mam.”

“It is just, your dad and I are concerned you haven’t dated anyone else.”

“Why should I?” She turns her head to look at her. “Dating is for meeting the person you will marry, build a future with. I have done that.”

“Yes, I know that you think that..”

“Mam, I know that. “ she turns fully around, sending the black gown twirling. “I have known it since I was ten, probably earlier but.. Look I get what you are saying. What you and dad’s concerns are. I do but, Jamie and I are right for each other. We will never see anyone else. Never want anyone else. We are young but truly know our hearts. You needn’t worry.”

Her mam touches her cheek. “I will always worry. It is the nature of parenthood. May I ask you something?” she nods. “Are you and Jamie intimate?”

“No mam. He has strong feelings about that. It is for marriage. Only.”

“Good. Waiting is the right thing.”

“Yes but bloody hard.” They laugh together.

“Da, I need to talk with you about something important.” 

“Aye.” He looks at his son, this man that stands where a little boy once stood, and not long ago either. Time has a way of rushing when it comes to the bairns. Willy grown, married, with a son of his own, Jenny, newly married to Ian, now his youngest about to graduate.

“You know that Claire is the one for me. That I will never love another the way I love her?”

“Aye son. We ken this.”

He starts to pace, running his hands through his short curls. Brian looks at him with concern. What is this? He stops in front of the fireplace, unlit on this spring day. His hands travel over the Fraser name and crest carved into the front of the mantle. He stands there a moment before squaring his shoulders and turning back to his da. “I seek your permission to ask her dad for her hand.”

“Hard yes. But worth it.”

“I agree.”

“A long wait though. With university and medical school.”

“Mam, we aren’t waiting that long to get married.”

“Are you serious son?”

“I am. Very. Da, she holds my heart and has for 16 years. Why wait to wed. We are both adults.”

“Why, medical school, that’s why. Her dream, eh?”

“Yes, her dream that I fully support. I will help her anyway I can. As her boyfriend or husband. That won’t change anything.”

“Is this about sex?”

“Is this about sex Claire?” Julia stands, hands on her hips and looks at her daughter. Claire removes the gown and hangs it back up on her closet door. She takes a seat on her bed. 

“No mam. Waiting is hard but.. no. It is about wanting to share a full life with the man I love. Wanting him by my side as I study. A hand to hold when life is overwhelming. My future has been his as long as I can recall. I want to start it.”

“Da, no! We have waited but.. Look, she is all I will ever want. I long to share the burden of medical school with her. Have a meal and a bath ready after a long day. Be the person she vents to, have the shoulder she cries on. Celebrate with her when she gets good marks. Our past and future belong to each other. It feels right to start it.”

“You are just so young.” Julia frets as she joins her daughter on her bed.

“Yes but we want sixty, seventy, years together. Mam, I love him beyond the ability to say. Do you understand?” She looks into her daughter’s eyes and sees pure joy. 

“Yes, baby girl, I do. Maybe it is just not ready to give you up.”

They lean against each other. “You won’t be mam. Just officially gaining the Fraser’s as family.”

“Well, you know how much I adore little Ewan William.”

“He really is a doll.”

“You are a man Jamie. I still think you are to young but,” he sees his son about to argue, “old enough to decide your future. Yes, ask him. I am proud of you son.”

They marched the next day, insisting on sitting together, despite the school’s rule about alphabetical order. 

“What shall they do? Suspend us?” Jamie tells her and their families. Claire graduates with high honors in math and science. Jamie with the same in literature and history. Their families are justifiably proud. Ewan William, Willy and Mary’s three year old, yells out, Uncle Jamie!’ when he sees him walk across the stage. The ham then stops in the middle and deeply bows to him and the rest of his family. The little boy laughs and laughs. 

Julia and Brian cry when they see Claire. Their long awaited daughter, a woman. After, Jamie walks up to Brian.

“May I talk with you? Alone sir.”

“Sir? Must be serious.” Jamie nods and he wheels himself after him.


	16. I Seek Your Permission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie asks Henry for Claire"s hand.

They are in a hallway off the auditorium where the graduation was held. It wasn’t where he had planned to ask him but, he was to nervous to wait another minute. So, amidst the year end announcements hanging on the wall and the empty lockers, he takes a seat in a desk to be at his level.

Brian patiently watches him. He senses what this is about and feels conflicted about it. On one hand, the young man has loved Claire forever. He is a hard worker, loyal, honest, well raised. He will be true to her, treat her wonderfully. But, on the other, they are both so young.

“Mr. Beauchamp.”

“Jamie, I have known you since you were in nappies. Please call me Henry.”

“Henry sir, you know how I feel about Claire. She is my world and has been forever. There will never be anyone I see like I see her. No one I love like her. She will always be number one to me. Her dreams and goals are mine. I will support her in every way. Physically, emotionally, finically, to see her reach them. So, I seek your permission and blessing to ask for her hand.” He waits, with baited breath, holding his eyes.

Henry knew about half way through Jamie asking what he was going to say. As soon as he said her dreams were his. It was his biggest concern. That she wouldn’t be given up herself, her dreams and future, to marry so young. But now he knows. She isn’t giving them up, no, she is just found a partner to support her in them.

That said, making him sweat a bit was part of his responsibility as his father-in-law. “Jamie, I believe ever word. May concern is your ages. Barely adults. Marriage is a lot to take on.”

“I know. It is a huge responsibility. But one I am ready for. I’ve a plan, you see. My degree in business, will take a lot shorter time to get then hers in medicine. So, in two years, I will be able to work and support us as she finishes school. I know it will be tight. We will be living rough for a bit but, it is well worth it to see my love become what she was born to be.”

Henry fills a deep pride for this man, for that is what he is. He has always impressed him but now, saying he would fully support her, without the help of their families. A help they will get, of course, but a help he hadn’t expected nor ask for. The last bit of doubt flies away.

“James Fraser, I am honored to say yes. You have both my permission and blessing. I know my precious daughter is safe with you. I would want no one else as a son-in-law. Welcome to the family son.” 

Jamie bites his bottom lip as he moves to hug him. “Thank you,” said through a tear filled throat. “I promise to see to her.”

“I know. You won’t be doing it alone. Your families will help. I know,” he feels him tighten up to object, “that you are capable of doing it on your own. One reason I entrust her to you. But family looks after each other. Her university and part of med school, we have covered. Been saving since we found out she was on the way. Anything else not covered in grants and scholarships, we will help with. Struggle does build character, and, I assure you son, you will have plenty in the first few years. You needn’t add money worries to it.”

“Thank you. My da didn’t raise a fool. I will gladly accept.”

“Good man. Where do you plan on asking her?”

He smiles. “Where it all began.”


	17. Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise destination and a proposal.

“Jamie, where are we going?” They have changed out of their cape and gowns and now he has her in his car but refuses to tell her where they are going.

“I told you that it is a surprise.” He replies, with a grin. He is nervous and his fingers beat a tempo on the steering wheel. She notices and raises her eyebrows but he still doesn’t reply. She huffs and rest her head against his shoulder.

“You know I hate surprises.” Said against his neck. They have been very good for dating since they were eleven. But.. In all honesty, it is getting harder. He was telling his da the truth. It wasn’t for sex that he wants to marry her but, it is a very nice bonus.

“You will like this one.” As they get closer, he adds, “Shut your eyes, please.” 

“Really Jamie?”

“Aye. You do trust me?”

“With everything.” She shuts her eyes.

He pulls up to their destination a few minutes later. “Keep them closed please.” She sighs but does. He comes around and opens the door for her. Taken her hand, he helps her out and keeps her up against him as he leads her to the door. They enter to the smell of disinfectant and the sounds of many voices and pages. 

“Jamie, are we at hospital?”

“Just keep your eyes closed.” He leads her to a lift. She holds tight to him as they head up. No fan of lifts, to be in one with her eyes closed is not a pleasant experience. “Sorry love. It won’t be long.” It isn’t. They are soon stepping out.

“Can I open up now?” 

“Almost. Just a few more minutes.” He leads her down a hall. She feels people passing, smells their perfume and cologne, mixed with the disinfectant, hears the soft sole shoes. Hospital but why and where? “A bit of patience and your questions will be answered.”

“How did you know what I was thinking?” She is amused and amazed.

“You have a glass face Claire. All you think runs across it.” 

“Well crap.” He laughs as he stops in front of a door. She hears the beeps of the electrochromic lock being disengaged. “You have a code?”

“Aye. Just for today. It will all make sense soon.” He promises. “A few more steps and you can open your eyes.” He leads her to the final destination. “Now.” 

She opens up and sees the rows of cots, the brand new babies behind the window. They are in the hospital’s nursery. “Oh!” she whispers as her hand comes up to touch the glass. “the dear wee things.”

*Aye. We were once, dear wee things. Here. In hospital at the same time. You are an hour older then me.”

“Truly? I knew it was the same day but..”

“Aye truly. So as this is where we began.” He drops down on one knee. The moment pulls her attention back to him. 

“Jamie!” Said as her hand flies to her mouth.

“Claire Elizabeth Beauchamp, you stole my heart when I was two. As we began our lives together, I want to spend the rest of our lives together. Every breath, every trial, every victory. Your dreams are mine. I will do whatever I need to to see them come true. Will you do me the honor of letting me be your husband?” He pulls a ring box out of his pocket. She falls down beside him. 

“Yes! Forever and always, yes!” They both cry as he slips the silver ring with Celtic patterns and a diamond in her finger. He kisses her as a cheer goes up from the nurses, doctors, and visitors who surround them.


	18. Engaged!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They tell their families. A surprise at the end.

They invite them all to Lallybroch so the news can be shared with all. Waiting in the other room, they listen to their family gather. Eavesdrop on their conversation.

“Maybe they want to tell us they are moving in together.” Jenny offers.

“Not outside of marriage, they aren’t!” Julia replies. Her husband and Brian share a conspirators look. They have a good idea what it is about but won’t ruin their surprise.

“I agree. I ken they are both adults but..”

“Both adults and able to make their own decisions.” Ian follows his wife’s lead in stirring the pot. 

“Yes, but we raised Jamie to be responsible. I don’t believe he would do that.” Brian offers.

“He wouldn’t da. I have spoken to him.” Willy confirms. He rests against to wall as his very pregnant bride rests against him.

“Good to hear.” Henry says. He massages his tense wife’s back as she sits on the floor in front of him. “We raised Claire the same. She won’t be moving in with Jamie without a wedding ring.”

They have heard enough. Stepping out of the room next door, they smile at their families. 

“No, we won’t be moving in without a wedding first. We were raised right,” Jamie holds Claire close to his side, as he continues, “which is why I asked my dad and then Claire’s before I asked her to marry me.”

“I said yes!” Claire says in to the stunned silence that follows Jamie’s announcement. 

“You said, but you are just babies.” Julia says as she stands and looks between them.

“Mum we are eighteen. Young but far from nappies. Adults.”

“Adults, eh but,” Ellen looks from the couple to her husband. “You ken’d? He came to you and asked and you dinna tell me?”

“I wouldn’t ruin the lad’s surprise.” He draws his shook up wife close. “Look mo ghoal, I had some of the same concerns.”

“As did I.” Henry agrees.

“But, our son and Claire are deeply in love. Marriage will happen. Why shouldn’t they spend every moment they can together?”

“Medical school. Claire is to go to medical school.” Julia argues. 

“I still will mum. Jamie fully supports my dreams. We have a partnership.”

“I think it is wonderful.” Jenny comes up and hugs them both. “Jamie and Claire found their soulmate in each other. They should be married.”

“Thank you Jenny.”

“I agree with my sister. Young they may be but Jamie has loved her his whole life. Besides, it isn’t like they are alone. We will all support them, right?” he looks around, meeting every eye.

“Aye Willy, of course.” Mary says as she stretches to get comfortable. 

“We will. In all ways.” Henry meets Brian’s eyes. The fathers would make sure all were cared for.

“I guess we are outnumbered.” Ellen says to Julia. “Not that we aren’t happy for you. We just worry.” She explains to Claire and Jamie.

“I understand mum. I promise we will be okay. More then okay. We know it will be hard but we are committed to each other and making it work.”

“We can’t ask for more.” Julia relaxes some. She will worry, it is a mother’s lot but she trusts their love and the support they have to see them through. “So Claire, how did he propose?”

“He took me to..”

“Sorry, but the rest of the story will have to wait. Mary’s waters have broken.” Willy calmly says.


	19. A Child Arrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The newest Fraser is born.

“Okay, your bags are packed right?” Ellen asks. 

“Aye they have been.” Mary says.

“They are in the boot. We knew it could be anytime.” Willy adds.

“Willy, call the midwife. I will help Mary change into something dry.” She looks at her family, about to grow by one. “Sorry your thunder was stolen.” Directed to Jamie and Claire.

“No better reason.” Jamie replies with a huge smile. 

“Agree. This is so wonderful.” Claire adds. “Mum and dad, I am going to stay, if that is okay?” the last directed to Willy and Mary.

“Aye, you are and will be family.” Willy answers as Ellen leads Mary away to change.

“Let us know.” Julia says, hugging her before turning to the others. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you. To us all. A new baby and a marriage.” Brian says. They slip out and Willy rings the midwife. 

They are soon piled in a couple cars and on their way to the hospital. As they leave Lallybroch, Mary has her first real contraction. Claire and Jenny sit in the back seat with her as Willy drives and Jamie rides shotgun. Her eyes get huge and she reaches out, grabbing Jenny and Claire’s hands. “Ohhhh, owe!” cried out as she squeezes tight.

“Mary honey, try to breath. Deep breath and let it slowly out. Good. Now another.” Claire coaches as Willy speeds up. “Almost over. There, it is fading. Another to let the tension out. Excellent.”

“Thank you Claire.”

“You’re welcome.” 

*Where did you learn to do that?” Jenny asks as she rubs her hand.

“I read a lot. Studying about what I wish to do.”

“So, you want to be a midwife or obstetrician?” Jenny asks.

“Maybe. I haven’t fully decided. It is good experience to have, either way.”

“As she showed today.” Mary adds. 

“I will time them. Isn’t that what one does?” Jamie nervously asks. His left hand beats a tempo on his leg. Claire reaches across the seat and places her hand on his shoulder. 

“It is.” She tells him. “That would be very helpful.” His hand covers hers for a moment. Still nervous, he is soothed by her presence and touch. Enough to focus on the task at hand.

The next time cries out, searching for support, he starts the timer and writes the time on a napkin he found in the dashboard. As Claire and Jenny sooth and encourage, he watches the time and Willy, out if the corner of his eye. His poor brother is bone white as he grips the steering wheel. “Breath Willy.” He tells him.

“She is in pain and I caused it.” He whispers over her breaths and cries. 

“Aye but,” he looks back at his sister-in-law, his sister, Claire. They all could and probably would, experience the same. Lord women were strong. “The baby will be worth it, eh?”

“Aye. I just wish she didn’t have to hurt so bad.”

“As do I brother.”

“Agree.” Mary pants out. 

Her contractions are six minutes apart and lasting forty-five seconds when they pull up to hospital. Jamie runs in to get a wheelchair as the lasses help her through another contraction. Willy gets the bags out of the boot as the rest of their family pulls up.

“How is she?” Ian asks as he jumps out.

“Pains every six minutes. Jamie went after a wheelchair.” He runs nervous hands through his hair. 

Ellen hurries over and helps Jenny and Claire get her into the wheelchair Jamie arrives with. Brian whispers something to his son as they lead her in. He nods before hurrying to catch up with his wife. The couple are soon in the back leaving their family to pace the waiting room..

“I didn’t realizes how painful labor is.” Jenny comments as she sits down in the plastic chair. 

“Oh aye. And she is in early labor. It gets worse.” Ellen replies. She pours coffee into the paper cup, takes a sip and pours it out in the sink. “Brian we are going to need real coffee. Please go get us some.”

“Aye.” He walks out.

“Worse?” Jenny questions. Claire takes a seat beside her.

“Aye. The last few centimeters are pure hell.”

*Christ!” she turns pale as the white tile underneath them. 

“Are you alright Jenny?” Her mam asks. “Because Mary will be fine. She is a braw lass. Your brother may pass out. But..”

“We are pregnant. I know we were going to wait a bit but…”

“Oh Jenny, Ian, this is wonderful!” Ellen hugs them both.

“I thought so too before seeing Mary in such pain.”

“You will be fine. Us Fraser’s are strong. We can make it through bearing children. I had three, after all.” At her doubtful look, she adds, “and there is always drugs.”

“Right. Well that helps.”

“I love your siblings Jamie, but they really have stolen our thunder today.” She whispers to him. It is a few hours later. Coffee had been delivered, Brian told of his coming grandchild, and now they sit and discuss names. Claire has read ever poster on the wall, from how to protect against the flu, to where to find help with breastfeeding. She now watches the fish swim around in the aquarium. Jamie has joined her and wrapped his arms around her.

“Aye, but bairns will make their own schedule without asking uncle’s.” he teases.

“True. Well I wanted a big family.” He laughs. 

“That you will have.” 

“Do Willy and Mary know what they are having?”

“No, they wanted to be surprised. Claire, I understand how Willy is feeling. To see you in such pain..”

“It freaks me out a bit too, honestly. But I want children, at least two maybe three. I don’t our child to be an only. Besides, I know I can get through anything with you by my side.”

“I will never be any place else.” He kisses her until his da clears his throat. They go back to waiting.

Hours and hours later

They are all dozing when Willy’s excited voice wakes them. “Hi guys. Hey!” Eyes slowly open. Arms stretch and mouths yawn until they realize that Willy has news. 

“Willy what?” Brian asks. They others all focus on him, wide awake now.

“We have a son! He is perfect and Mary is wonderful. He has her red hair and our blue eyes. Seven pounds. So beautiful. His name is William Brian James Fraser.”

A cheer goes up and Brian and Jamie look proud and overwhelmed at being so honored. Everyone hugs and they all head out after being invited to see him. 

“I want one.” Claire confesses as she gets a turn to hold the newest Fraser.

“Let’s get you married first.” Ellen says as she looks at them with affection. She is a grandma and all is right with the world.

“I agree.” Brian adds.

They head back to Lallybroch soon after. As it is so late, Claire sleeps over.


	20. Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start to plan their wedding and, Claire has a sweet talk with her dad.

“Outside, here, in the summer.” Claire tells their assembled families. Mary sits nursing two week old William as Jenny sits and nibbles around the edge of dry bannocks, the only thing she can keep down in the morning. They have gathered to discuss wedding plans.

“That will be lovely. With a year and a few months to plan, we can make it special.” Ellen says.

Claire looks to Jamie who gestures for her to go on. “Not a year. Just the few months. We want it this summer.” Silence as their family members look at each other. Her mum reacts first.

“Claire, there is no way to plan a wedding properly in a few months time. To many details. The cake, the gown, food, flowers, attendants. Well a lot.”

“We want a simple ceremony. Just you and a few close friends.” Jamie tells them.

“Exactly, we know what cake we want. Geillis will be bride’s maid.”

“I was hoping you would stand with me Willy.” He looks at his brother with wide eyes. 

“Me, not Angus.”

“I want him here, not just in that role. Will you?”

“Of course bráther.” He comes up to him, where he stands beside Claire, and they hug.

“Flowers, gown, officiant?” Her mam reminds them.

“Flowers will be Forget-me-nots with baby breath. I will find a gown.”

“As for the officiant, will Father Bain do it?”

“In a few months time? Maybe. We will ask.” Brian answers.

“There is still…”

“Mum, we are doing this. With all of us, pulling together, we can make it happen. On July ninth, I will walk down the aisle, holding dad’s arm, towards Jamie. Even if it is in a fancy summer dress with a local judge as the officiant.”

“We will get the priest and you a beautiful wedding gown.” Ellen interjects.

“She is right. We can do this. We are Fraser’s, Murray’s, and Beauchamp’s. We can do anything.” Ian, swollen with expectant daddy pride, declares.

“Alright. Let’s make lists and assign tasks.” Julia says, resigned. She had hoped for a long engagement. Time for them to get a bit older. 

A few hours later, when every possible wedding detail had been given to someone, Claire finds her dad on the Fraser’s big porch, staring out into the field. “Are you alright, dad?”

“I am trying to be. You are asking me to give you away in a few months time.”

“Oh daddy, I will always be your little girl.”

“When I first held you, I dreamed of that day. Walking you to your future. Now I will have to wheel you there.”

“Daddy?”

“I am a bit frustrated at that fact, that my body won’t let me keep my vow to you.”

“You are keeping it.” She kneels down before him. “Daddy, we wasn’t sure you would live. I heard mum weeping for you, late at night. That you did is a miracle. You are here to take me to Jamie. How you do it doesn’t matter. I could have lost my father that day. Thank God, I didn’t. You are here, to give Jamie permission, to give me advice and him, warnings, to take me to him, to, in time, hold your first grandbaby. That is the stuff that matters.”

“You are quite special, baby girl. Jamie is a blessed man.”

“And I, a blessed woman. For I have my daddy and husband.”

“Yes, you do.” They hug tight and then she wheels him back in.


	21. Mr. and Mrs. Fraser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long awaited wedding.

She stands before the full length mirror, a bride. On pure white, lace, silk, and taffeta. Jenny had found it in a shop in Inverness. Everyone had done their jobs well and now it is finally the day. She will be Claire Fraser soon. Making official something that has been a fact for quite awhile now. 

“You are so beautiful.” Her mum says. The tears she can’t hold back drip down her face. Thank God for waterproof make-up.

“Thank you mum. I can’t believe this day is finally here.”

“Finally?” a laugh as she takes a seat at the vanity table in the Laird’s room that is being used as a bride’s room. It will be a wedding night room also, a fact that makes Claire flush with embarrassment and anticipation. 

“I have loved Jamie since I was two and knew I would marry him since I was eleven and we shared a first kiss. So, yes finally.”

“I can’t argue with that. Mary and Willy have the baby ready. He is so precious. Not,” she adds, “that I wish you making me a grandma anytime soon.”

“I have been on the pill for a month now. We are good.” Her eyes drift to the bed and she flushes again.

“That type of pre-planning is very responsible. You two are so young but, the responsibility you are showing makes me think the others are right. That you are ready for this.”

“We are truly.”

“For all of it?” Again she flushes. She wants him and badly. But the actual act, especially the first time, well, it was a bit intimating.

“I am a bit concerned about tonight. We have been good. Not done that. Things but..”

Her mum smiles. They thought so, her and Ellen, but to have it confirmed. Now to help her daughter. “Claire, the stuff you two have done, did it feel pleasurable?” Her flush deepened. She nods. “Brilliant. Tonight do a lot of what you have been doing then move on to other things, eventually coming to together. You will know when it is time. It will sting a bit, but, if you find pleasure before, it won’t be to bad. Also, urinate before and after. Trust me. You don’t want a honeymoon bladder infection.”

“Ah, thanks mum.” She takes a seat on the edge of the bed. Her dad will be here within minutes. They will follow Geillis and Willy, and Mary carrying William down as a ring bearer. Her mum will push the wheelchair as Claire holds her dad’s hand. A bit unconventional but a way for both her parents to walk her down the aisle. 

“Oh my beautiful daughter.” Henry calls out when he wheels himself in a few minutes later. 

“Isn’t she exquisite?” Julia replies. 

“She is.”

“All ready dad?”

“Yes. Your procession is all lined up. William is so bloody cute in his tiny kilt.”

“Brilliant. And Jamie?”

“Well, I can’t tell you what he is wearing but you will soon see. He awaits you.” She lets out her breath and stands, soothing her gown out. Her mum adds the veil and they step out. They head to the lift that the Fraser’s had added for Henry and head downstairs. Her bridal party waits at the door that leads to the back garden.

“You are a vision Claire. My brother is a blessed man.” Willy comments.

“As you and Mary. William is the cutest baby I have ever seen.”

“Thank you Claire and for including him in the ceremony.” Mary softly says. 

“You’re welcome.”

“Ready hen?” Geillis asks. She nods before replying.

“Very. I have been for years.” 

The music starts. The Wedding Song( Where there is Love) and her heart speeds up as Mary and William step out. She smiles at the sounds of awe from their guests at the sight of the baby. Geillis squeezes her hand before threading her arm through Willy’s and stepping out next. 

Claire takes a deep breath and takes her dad’s hand. The music swells at the lyrics, “a man shall leave his mother and a woman leave her home”. Their cue. Julia takes her husband’s chair and they step out. A trellis covered with flowers cover them as they walk down the aisle. It is beautiful but all Claire sees is her groom.

Her Fire Jamie is a Highland Viking Warrior, with his kilt, high boots, sword and dirk, linen white shirt, tartan held over his shoulder with a broach engraved with the family motto. He is magnificent. By the look on his face, he thinks the same about her. 

They move slowly, to slowly, as the music continues. “A woman draws her life from man and gives it back to him. And there is love.” A few more steps and they are in front of Jamie. 

The music stops and the priest smiles at them. “Who gives this woman to be married to this man?”

She hears her dad utter ‘woman?’ under his breath before he answers, “Her mum and I do.” He then takes the hand he still tightly holds and places it in Jamie’s. Julia wheels him back towards the chairs and she is his. Her soon-to-be husband’s. It is a bittersweet moment.

She smiles at him as his warm hands enclose over hers. “I love you.” She mouths as the good father begins to tell their guests why they are gathered together. 

“I love you.” He mouths back.

“Now the couple have vows they wish to pledge to each other.” He says after they have said the traditional ones. “Claire.”

“From the time I was your Curly Care,” a twitter of laughter runs through their guests. She, focused on him, talking only to him, continues, “I knew there was a bond between us, even if at two I was unable to express it. Being away from you was like being away from family. Finding you again at ten was coming home. I knew then we were more then mates. With our first kiss, I knew we were heading here. Jamie, you have been my second home, my soulmate, and now you will be my husband. I love you more then words can say and will as long as our souls exist.”

The laughter was now soft sobs as Jamie tells her, “So Fire Jamie and Curly Care finally made it here. I knew it too, as soon as I so you that day 16 years ago. I was inconsolable when my Curly Care wasn’t there at kindergarten. But, even then, I knew, knew, that someway, somehow we would come back together. That the bond wouldn’t be broken. So, I was awed but not surprised when you returned. I did vow I wouldn’t lose you again. Now you stand here pledging to be mine forever and it is as it should be. As it was fated to be. Te agam ort, Claire. Forever.”

There isn’t a dry eye among their guests as they exchange rings. As Brian binds their wrist for the older part of the ceremony.

“You are blood of my blood and bone of bone. I give you my body so us two may be one. I give you my spirit until our life’s be done.” They pledge. 

“May I present Mr. and Mrs. Faster. Kiss you two.” They do, tasting each other’s tears as their family and friends cheer. He lifts her up and carries her back down the aisle to the laughter and cheers of the others.

The cake is perfect for them as the side, on each layer, shows a couple from weans until their wedding day, growing up and growing closer. Their story. They carefully cut into it and feed each other. They dance, together and with her dad and his mam. They are toasted and feed. Claire throws her bouquet which Geillis catches. Jamie her garter, after removing it with a blush. He tosses it to Angus. Pictures are taken. 

“We are leaving,” Jamie announces after a few hours. “You guys are welcome to stay as long as you like. Thank you for all you have done for Claire and I. We love you guys.” 

He takes her hand and they head to the house. Bird seed and bubbles follow after them.


	22. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their wedding night, finally.

Her heart is pounding so hard, she wonders if he hears it. They have entered the room, lit in candles after he carries her over the threshold. Now they both seem stymied on what to do. 

“Will you help me remove my dress. Jenny and Geillis were going to before..”

“But I jumped ahead. Aye, I can do that.” He sounds relieved at getting direction. Sitting her to her feet, he focuses on the row of tiny buttons. “Now this is a design flaw.”

She giggles. “Geillis says it is meant to slow anxious grooms down.”

“Well it does that. Not that I am going to rip your dress off and take you like a beast.” Confessed as he works the first of the little buttons open. They are at her neck and as he exposes skin, he kisses it.

“Oh,” she leans back into his lips. “I never thought you would. My mam says we need to do the stuff we have already done, plus more. That we would know when the time is right.”

“Hum, we can do that.” He has opened down to her bra and unhooks it with slightly unsteady hands. She is still covered in the front and he leaves her that way as he kisses across her back.

“That feels wonderful.” She sighs out. His cock hardens farther at the sound. Willy had told him, “It will be the noises she makes, the noises you draw our of her that will be the biggest turn on.’ He now knows what he means. The buttons end a hair past her bum. As he opens the last of them he sees the tiny bit of lace that covers her wonderful bum. 

“Oh God Claire!”

“You like. It matches my bra.” It probably does but he doesn’t have enough blood in his head to notice. “I have a gown if you can wait.”

“It has been sixteen years. I guess I can wait a few more minutes.” She smiles and heads towards the bathroom. He slips his tartan, belt, and shirt off. He sits down to pull off the boots when she walks back out and steals his breath.

The gown is long, reaching her toes but sheer. He can see the front of her knickers and the curves of her breasts, the peaks of her nipples. “Acceptable Mr. Fraser?”

*Aye, Mrs. Fraser. Verra.” He pulls his boots and socks off and stands just as she reaches him. “You are a vision.” He draws her to him. 

*As are you.” They had always stopped short of either taken their shirts off, knowing it would be harder to stop. Now that they are married, she can finally see his muscles. Her hands run down his back and side as he explores the planes and valleys of his wife. 

Kisses punctuate their exploration. She slips her hands under his kilt and presses closer at finding only him. He comes up and around to caress and play with, her breasts. 

“Need you.” She groans against him as he runs her nipples between his thumbs and fingers.

*What do you want me to do?” He wants to remove her gown and his kilt and fill her but, slow and east are the buzz words for today.

She takes his head and directs it down. Oh alright. His tongue comes out and licks across her, finding her nipple and lathering it through her sheer gown. *Yes! Holy Hell.” He draws it in after it is standing, firm and proud. She makes just increasingly loud moans then. Her hands work his kilt off. 

Hands find him, holding and stroking as he sucks and licks on both. 

“God Claire! Don’t stop!” It was so much better then when he touched himself. 

“I need,” a gasp as he licks across a very sensitive spot on the end if her nipple. “Ah God! Need you to take the gown off. Touch my skin.” He is happy to comply even though it means she has to let him go. He will be seeing his wife for the first time. 

He lifts it off, taken his time. There will never be a first time he sees her. He watches as her wonderful long legs come into view, as that bit of lace, and oh God does he want to see her out of them, her tummy with the cutest naval he has ever seen, and then those brilliant breasts. “God!” breathed out as they come into view. She seems to sigh in relief. He looks up and meets her eyes. “You are stunning Mrs. Fraser.”

“You don’t think them to small!”

“No.” He drops her gown and reaches out to cup her. “No, you are perfect.” They fit in his hands like they were made to be there, with those brilliant nipples pressing against his palm. “Bloody perfect.” She melts against him, pressing her pelvis against his as he strokes her breasts. “God baby! I want you so bad!”

“As I want you. Please Jamie.” He leads them to the bed. Laying her down, he loves on her breasts with his mouth as his hand pushes her knickers off. Under is soft, wet heat that has him shaking with the need to be inside her. But first..

Willy advised him to see to her first. Climaxes, he explained, are a way to get a lass’ body ready to receive his. Besides, he longs to make her feel good even more then he longs to be joined to her. With that in mind..

His fingers work inside. Her clit is obvious, already half emerged by his earlier attention. Fingers, thumb, and his working mouth soon have her pressing up and shivering, as it fully grows under his fingers. “Jamie, oh God!” 

Oh yah. He will see she reacts that way every time they come together. Her pleasure will always mean more to him then his own. He lays beside her and watches the pleasure run over her. 

“Now Jamie.” She urges him up in top of her. Yes, it is time. 

“I need you to tell me if I am hurting you, if you need me to go faster or slower.” He says as he takes himself in hand and eases himself into her. 

“Oh, that is,” She sighs and lifts up, seeking more. “quite nice.”

“Slow baby,” even as his body longs to thrust, he will do all he can not to hurt her. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Slow, excruciatingly slow, a tiny bit at a time. Her hungry hands, clinging to his shoulders, her long legs wrapped around his, her breathy rendition of his name, made going slow hard. But finally he reaches her barrier. Then he stops.

“Fast I think.” She answers the question in his eyes. A nod and a quick thrust. Her nails tighten on his shoulders as she calls out. They are finally and fully one. 

“Okay?” 

“I think so. It stung but now I feel good. Really good.” He smiles and gently kisses her. “Shall we move together?”

“Together aye.” The fact that they move so well together isn’t a surprise, after all they have been in sync all their lives. So when she tightens around him, screaming his name and he presses in, cum’ing right after, it is exactly as it should be.


	23. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two words: Oral Sex

She wakes to the wonderful feel of her husband wrapped around her. They are still nude and he feels so wonderful against her. The long muscular length of him. The feel of his morning erection against her back. They had made love several times but she is still hungry for him. It gives her a thought. 

She rolls over in his arms facing him. Kissing his chest, where her head lays, she works her way down to his nipples, wondering if they are as sensitive as hers. She soon finds out they are.

As soon as her lips close around one, his hand comes out to cradle her head. “Oh God Claire! That feels so bloody good!” When her sucking turns to licking, his words turn to moans. She is quite pleased. 

Lord, to wake, surrounding his wife, with her breasts under his hands, that wonderful arse against his cock, well, it was heaven itself. Then she turned around and started kissing him, then sucking on his nipples. Christ, sucking on his nipples! He never imagined that it could feel that good. Then she started licking!

When he was reduced to groans and thrusts, she decides to head down. She was still quite hungry for him. 

What is she? Oh Lord is she? She is! Holy hell! She is.

She kisses across his lower abdomen as his penis strains up towards her. She reaches out to give it a lick before returning to his abdomen. He is breathing heavy, clinging to the sheets. She looks up at his face before she takes him in. It reflects awe, joy, and a deep love. Her heart pounds as she lifts him up and slips down. 

“Holy f*ck does that feel good!” he cries out. We’ll pleased, she moves up and down. Unable to take him all in, she focuses on the tip. It seems enough as her husband, groans, moans, and moves under her. His hands stay fisted on the sheets. “Oh God, I am going to cum!” he cries out. A second later, she feels him jerk inside her and her mouth is full of a salty taste. She swallows as he slips out. 

“God Claire baby, I didn’t mean to..”

“I wanted that. Woke hungry.” She cheekily says from his thigh.

“Did you now? Me too.” He is strong. She is always amazed with how strong. When his arms come down to pull her up, she isn’t surprised. But, when he lifts her up, sitting her on his face. 

“Oh!” is all she has time to say before he opens her up and places his tongue on her. F*ck! Her hands grip his hair as his hold tight to her waist, holding her in place. The incredible feelings going through her have her wanting to jerk away, overwhelmed by the intensity. 

He will let her go nowhere until he makes her feel as good as she did him. No better. With that goal in mind, he sets in to feast. Lord she tastes sweet! He licks across her and finds her clit. Then he settles in.

Dissolving! She is completely coming apart. The pleasure is intense. Almost to much. And it still builds as he licks her like a lolly. Building like a wave that is sure to pull her under. Her grip on his hair tightens, an anchor against the undertow. 

“Jamie! Jamie! Jamie!” an increasingly loud mantra as the pleasure pulls and centers on that nub of flesh before exploding out, seeming to touch every one of her nerves. “Ahhhhhhhh! Yessssssssssssss!” she shivers all over before falling limp . He lifts her down and against his chest. They lay that way until hunger for food drives them up.


	24. It Is Supposed to be Happy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven years later, The Fraser's struggle with infertility.

“It is supposed to be happy, a occasion to celebrate.” Claire says, resting against her husband. Seven years after their marriage, and they have just returned from a family meal where Jenny and Ian had announced their coming fourth child. Willy and Mary have three. The younger Fraser’s have none.

“It is. It is okay to be both happy and sad.” He sooths. She had graduated from Medical school two years previous and they had started trying. A year into it with not one late cycle, they go in for test. All is well. Not one issue with anything. 

“It will happen in time.” Their doctor had said, both welcome and frustrating news. If all is alright, why isn’t she quickening? Why is it so easy for the rest of her family?

“I know. It is just every month it is like a new death.” He holds her close, knowing that anything he says will be inadequate. “Going into work, seeing all the patients, growing with life, and me. God Jamie, I had a thirteen year old, brought in by her mum, who turned out pregnant. Thirteen!”

“It isn’t fair.” He runs his hands down her back. 

“No. Not even close. We did everything right. Waiting for marriage. Waiting to finish our education. Have a house with huge gardens for children to play in. A nursery that has been ready forever. But no baby!” She fists her hands in his shirt and cries. 

He knows it is time to discuss adoption again. It is something they have both considered. It just felt like given up. But his father-in-law had made a good point. 

“You are not giving up. Just building a family a different way. You two need to do what is best for you. Whatever that is.”

He sways with her. “Mo ghrá, you know I love you and will do anything for you?”

“Yes, I know.” 

“I hate to see you grieving, no sorry, us grieving, every month. You know we are approved to adopt.”

“Yes I, oh Jamie, I really want a child that is us but, “

“Shall we call the social worker?”

“Yes let’s.” They smile through their unshed tears. A start on a family.


	25. Malachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They prepare for their coming child and get the phone call.

Their ages, their professions, their background checks, their home check, all come back well. Six months after deciding to adopt, they are fully approved. It is then that they announce to their friends that they are going to adopt, on social media. 

Now it is a matter of waiting. They prepare the nursery, making sure it has all their child will need. They don’t know the age or gender of their coming child, so the room is staked with all different kinds of clothes of many sizes and for different genders. Nappies are the same. They will donate all unused or unusable items to charity. 

The room is painted a cheery yellow, a crib, toddler bed, and twin bed, are stored ready to be placed in it. The dresser doubles as a changing table. The bookshelves are stoked with everything from Dr. Suess to War and Peace. They are ready.

Three months later, they get the long awaited phone call. 

“He is three months old. His birth mother is Spanish. His birth father, black. They named him Malachi Samuel and would like it to remain so, but you don’t have to, of course. They tried to raise him but found themselves to young. He was surrendered when he was a month old. Their parental rights were terminated last month, without a fight. He is free to be adopted. Do you want him?” 

They didn’t even hesitate. “Absolutely!” they both call out.


	26. Introducing Malachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bairn is introduced to his family.

They have their families gather without telling them why. The surprise will be epic. Malachi Samuel, yes they decide to keep the name, is bundled up and placed in his car seat. Their son. They never grow tired of saying those words. He grins up at them as his daddy straps him in. A happy lad is Malachi. 

“We are going to meet your family, your grandparents, aunt’s, uncle’s, and cousins. They don’t even know you are here.” Jamie softly tells him. 

“Lord, I pray the shock doesn’t cause a heart attack.”

“If so, there will be a physician present.” Her husband replies with a smile. He is so bloody proud of her. 

“True.” She double checks that he is secure in the car seat, to Jamie’s amusement, before joining him in the front seat. This is the first time they are taking him farther then the local stores or his pediatrician, so they are both a bit nervous. Claire focuses on the mirror that allows her to see him and Jamie does the same whenever he stops. The journey to Lallybroch, where they are all meeting, takes twice as long as it should. 

When they pull up, he opens the door for Claire, who then hurries to get Malachi out. They had asked their families not to meet them outside. They want to introduce Malachi to them all together. Claire tucks the blanket over his head before she pulls him out. They don’t bother with the seat, knowing he will be in someone’s arms. Jamie takes his nappy bag and her arm and they head in.

Their families are in the great room. The bairns, including Jenny and Ian’s newborn, wee Ian, included. Jamie opens the doors and everyone looks up. It is five year old Maggie that notices first. 

“Baby!” she shouts out. “Auntie Claire has a baby.” 

“Claire?” her mum says as she stands and walks over to them. 

The new parents look at each other and smile. “Family meet our son, Malachi Samuel Fraser.” Jamie proudly announces. Claire loosens the blanket and turns him around. “Malachi, mo mac, your family.”

“Oh, look at you!” Julia coos. “He is lovely.” 

As the shock wears off, the rest of his family gathers around. The bairns stand at their parents feet glancing up at their new cousin as the adults stare at their newest family member in wonder.

*Okay, when? How?” Brian speaks what they are all wondering. 

“Let them sit down and tell us.” Jenny knows how exhausting new parenthood is. “Jamie, Maggie, Kitty, let your Auntie sit.”Willy moves William and Elizabeth also. Claire sits on the sofa with Jamie. The rest takes seats around them and wait on their story. 

“You know we were approved to adopt three months ago,” nods all around. “Well, a week ago we got the call. Malachi here’s birth parents were unable to care for him any longer. They tried but were to young. They surrendered him when he was a month old. A month later they rights were terminated and a month after that, he came to us. In another three months, he will be free for adoption. Right now we are fostering him but he will be an official Fraser soon enough “ Jamie tells them.

“May I?” Ellen holds her hands out. Claire hands her son to his grandma. “Oh hi. You are so handsome. Yes,” Malachi looks up at her and coos. “You know it too.” She then slips him into Julia’s arms.

“I am your Mimi, your mum’s mum. You are quite handsome, your grandma is right “ She looks over at his beaming parents. “Did you choose his name!”

“He came with it. His birth parents only request is that we keep it. As it is so lovely, we did.” Claire answers.

“Lovely and appropriate. Samuel means, ‘for this child, I prayed ' 

A stunned silence greets her words. Even the bairns get still. “Oh God, he is made to be ours.” Jamie whispers after a moment.

“Aye, he is son.” Brian takes him in his arms. “Hello, I am your papa. Your daddy is mo mac. You have been prayed for. A Fraser you were fated to be. A proud name you bear. Welcome to the family, Malachi Samuel Fraser.” He bends down and places the baby in the arms of his other grandpa. 

*I hold my daughter’s son. What a proud day! Malachi, this grandpa has wheels. A bit different, eh but I will still be at your school events, your sports games, just as I was for your mum. You are a cherished gift, my grandson.”

Everyone gets a chance to hold him, including the older children. The oldest, William, asks the question they all wonder.

“Uncle Jamie, what race is he?” he holds him as his sister runs her hands over his hair and giggles at the soft springiness of it.

“His birth mam is Spanish and his birth father, black.” He answers.

“Cool. Hey Malachi. I am William, your cousin. I will teach you to ride like I am teaching my sister, Elizabeth.”

“Horsey!” the three year old informs her baby cousin. “Me ride horsey.”

“We all do. Malachi and Ian will too,” Wee Jamie says. 

“They will, in time.” Mary says with a smile. 

Jenny lifts the lad from her nephew’s arms. “Hello leannen. I am your Auntie Jenny. Your daddy is my baby brother.” She stops and takes a breath, on the verge of tears. “I watched your mam and daddy grow up and grow in love together. They were made for each other and you are made for them. We love you Malachi. Welcome home.”


	27. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise pregnancy.  
> How the story ends.

“Come on baby. You can do it! Push!” A grunt. A tighter grip on his hands. Finding reserves she didn’t know she had. One more time. One more baby.

She never imagined herself here. After Malachi and another five years had passed without one late cycle, she and Jamie are resigned to having one child. One beautiful, perfect son. They say men plan and God laughs. He must have been rolling around heaven the day she was sick at work. 

Running to the loo after a hasty excuse to her patient. What is this? She had thought at the time. Passing it off as just a bout of stomach upset, she couldn’t continue when she got woozy a week later. The stomach upset had morphed into a near constant nausea. She had to find out what was wrong.

“You are pregnant.” Her own physician says with a huge smile. 

“But, I am infertile.” She is well and truly shocked. Malachi was at school full time. She has just fully returned to her practice. Besides, they couldn’t have babies! Right?

“Seems you are not. Congratulations.”

“We are having a baby!” the shock is replaced with a joy so deep that it makes her dizzy. Her husband and son share it when she announces her news over tea that evening.

“Father Christmas heard me!” Malachi excitedly shouts out. “I asked him for a baby brother.”

“Someone did.” Jamie adds with tears following down his eyes.

“Can I tell everyone? Please mam!” Her little boys pleas are easily accepted and the shock and joy on the faces of their love ones when he tells them, “Mam’s having a baby!” they will remember forever.

Five months later, when they find out it is babies, twins, they have the pleasure of shocking them again.

She goes into labor two days before her scheduled induction. Malachi is dropped of with Willy and Mary. He has fun playing with his cousins as his mam walks up and down the hospital halls, in increasing agony. Finally, it is time to push the first one out. 

“A lass. A strong healthy lass.” Announced as she is held up for her parents to see. 

Rachel Grace Fraser is born with her daddy’s hair and eyes. She is screaming at the top of her lungs. Her parents answer with reassuring words through their joyful tears. Now for the lad.

All stops for a half hour after the afterbirth is delivered. Rachel is cleaned up and handed to her mam. A bit of nursing gets the process started again.

“Just one more.” She puts all she has left in it. “I see his hair. Like yours mam.” A loud grunt, press down, a bit more.. “Welcome lad.” 

Micah James is born with his mam’s brown hair. The curls stick to his head as his eyes slowly open. A strange mix of blue and honey, as beautiful as he is. 

Hours later, Jamie chuckles as he realizes something. Claire, sleepily nursing the babies, asked him about it.

“Rachel came an hour before Micah. At the same hospital where you came an hour before me. Full circle.”

“Wow! That is amazing.” He lays them in their bassinet after they fall off their mam’s breast. He covers them, her, and Malachi. His family. What a blessed man he is!

“Thank you God. For my Curly Claire and our children.” He prays before laying down beside his oldest and joining them in sleep.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a joy to write. Seeing our babies from birth to their own children.   
> Thank you, for all the love. Every kudo, like, comment, and reblog. 💞💘💘💓❤️💘💓❤️💘💓❤️💘💘❤️💘❤️💘💘❤️💘💘❤️💘💘


End file.
